Shorts Ep 2: Saki Bar at the end of the Multiverse
by Jerus
Summary: Jerus is invited for drinks at Yosho's The Saki Bar at end of the Multiverse.


Shorts Episode 2: Saki Bar at the end of the Multiverse.

Teen Jerus parked his motorcycle at the parking lot of Yosho's The Saki Bar at the end of the Multiverse and headed inside.  
He looked around at the huge place in awe before heading over to the table where he had been invited too and sat down in the empty space. "Hello Son I see you decided to join us for the celebration." Washu smiled dressed in her fancy kimono. He looked around at the other guests. "Well I couldnt just refuse." He chuckled. "Damn right baby cause then you would miss out on getting to drink with GDW Great Director Watanabi!!! Nabeshin said loudly before gulping down another cups worth. Jerus noticed that Krillan already looked a little tipsy as he began drinking. Suddenly Vegeta got up on stage and grabbed a microphone. "This one goes out to that beautiful blue haired woman there in the back." He said. Everyone turned to see Sasami waiting on a table. "Not her you fools, Bulma!" He grunted as a spotlight fell on Bulma revealing her to be sitting with Goku, ChiChi, Gohan, and Videl. She was dressed in a sheer red number and Vegeta closed his eyes as music began to play.

"And I would do anything for love, I'd run right into hell and back I would do anything for love, I'll never lie to you and that's a fact But I'll never forget the way you feel right now, oh no, no way And I would do anything for love, but I won't do that, I won't do that Anything for love, oh I would do anything for love I would do anything for love, but I won't do that, oh I won't do that

Some days it don't come easy, and some days it don't come hard Some days it don't come at all, and these are the days that never end Some nights you're breathing fire, and some nights you're carved in ice Some nights you're like nothing I've ever seen before or will again Maybe I'm crazy, but it's crazy and it's true I know you can save me, no one else can save me now but you

As long as the planets are turning, as long as the stars are burning As long as your dreams are coming true, you better believe it That I would do anything for love, and I'll be there til the final act I would do anything for love, and I'll take a vow and seal a pact But I'll never forgive myself if we don't go all the way tonight And I would do anything for love, oh I would do anything for love Oh I would do anything for love, but I won't do that, no I won't do that"

Vegeta began to walk off the stage toward her.

"I would do anything for love, anything you've been dreaming of But I just won't do that

Some days I pray for silence, and somedays I pray for soul Some days I just pray to the God of sex and drums and rock 'n roll Some nights I lose the feeling, and some nights I lose control Some nights I just lose it all when I watch you dance and the thunder rolls Maybe I'm lonely and that's all I'm qualified to be There's just one and only, the one and only promise I can keep

As long as the wheels are turning, as long as the fires are burning As long as your prayers are coming true, you better believe it That I would do anything for love, and you know it's true and that's a fact I would do anything for love, and there'll never be no turning back But I'll never do it better than I do it with you, so long, so long And I would do anything for love, oh I would do anything for love I would do anything for love, but I won't do that, no no no I won't do that I would do anything for love, anything you've been dreaming of But I just won't do that

But I'll never stop dreaming of you every night of my life, no way And I would do anything for love, oh I would do anything for love I would do anything for love But I won't do that No I won't do that"

Bulma stood up with her own microphone which had been given to her by Yosho himself and began to sing.

"Will you raise me up, will you help me down? Will you get me right out of this godforsaken town? Will you make it all a little less cold?"

Vegeta sang back "I can do that! I can do that!"

She started again.  
"Will you hold me sacred? will you hold me tight? Can you colorize my life, I'm so sick of black and white? Can you make it all a little less old?"

Vegeta responded "I can do that! oh oh, now I can do that!"

Bulma started singing again.

"Will you make me some magic, with your own two hands? Can you build an emerald city with these grains of sand? Can you give me something I can take home? "

Vegeta sung "I can do that! oh oh now, I can do that!"

Bulma smirked and continued.

"Will you cater to every fantasy I got? Will ya hose me down with holy water, if I get too hot?"

The Crowd sang out"Hot"  
"Will you take me places I've never known?"

Vegeta smiled and sang back "I can do that! oh oh now, I can do that!"

Bulma saddened slightly singing.  
"After a while you'll forget everything It was a brief interlude and a midsummer night's fling And you'll see that it's time to move on Vegeta looked in her eyes "I won't do that! no I won't do that!"

She went on singing her eyes closed.  
I know the territory, I've been around It'll all turn to dust and we'll all fall down And sooner or later, you'll be screwing around

Vegeta sang quietly.  
"No I won't do that! oh no I won't do.  
Anything for love, oh I would do anything for love I would do anything for love, but I won't do that, no no, no I won't do that."

They finished and everyone in the bar gave them a standing ovation while they kissed. Jerus smiled watching them then Drank some more he noticed Xbones sitting at a table by himself and he got up and walked over sitting across from him.  
"So where's Thug and Lily?" He asked. Xbones looked at him "Enjoying the New Years together. Why are you here?" He responded coldly. "Well as much as you've done to hurt me and my family. Your still my brother and it is New Years"  
Xbones looked at him confused. "Your willing to sit here and drink with your most hated enemy." He asked Jerus. Jerus nodded and poured them both a cup and they toasted before drinking it down. As the night drew to a close. Jerus and Xbones conversed they laughed and messed with each other. A casual observer would never know that these two would be out to kill each other perhaps only days from now. But for now they were two brothers enjoying a party. Jerus got up at the end of the evening and waved to his brother before stumbling out the door. He somehow ended up at his office where he curled up under his desk and passed out. 


End file.
